The Camdens
by Abby123
Summary: When a old friend comes to the Camdens on Christmas it becomes a Christmas to rember
1. Christmas Part1

Authors Note: The Camden's live in GlenOak but GlenOak is in upstate New York  
  
"Mommy Daddy wake up now" an exited 3 year old squealed. Matt and Sarah woke up only to find a ready to go 3 year old waiting to get moving. "What's the occasion little man?" said Matt. " You mean you don't remember it's Christmas and time to go to Grandma's and Grandpa's to open presents," Adam said happily. The Camden's had decided that since everyone lived in GlenOak that it would make more sense money wise to only buy one Christmas tree and have everyone come over on Christmas. But in Matt's house they new that it would be a LONG morning  
  
Mean while in garage apartment Kevin and Lucy were bundling up their daughter Abigail or Abby for short. They were a little bit nervous because of the HUGE Christmas celebration that awaited them. Everyone had been busy for days cooking cleaning buying last minute presents and trying to get along with their normal life, which was practically impossible. Simon had arrived yesterday safe and sound and a lot happier which was nice for everyone and took a lot of pressure of Annie and Eric. They hoped that this Christmas would bring joy and happiness to many (in the words of Lucy Eric and Chandlers Christmas sermon).  
  
Over at a small house on the side of the Fire House lived Mary and Ben. They were both very happy about going to the Camden's for Christmas because even though they lived in GlenOak they were doing work non-stop and they lived in a different neighborhood. Of course they were also excited about seeing their siblings and also wanted the presents to.  
  
Simon Camden for the first time at home since before the accident was happy at home. He loved college and for the first time truly appreciated his family and how supportive they were of him. He guessed it was something about leaving home and not being sure he was coming home that made him so thankful but he couldn't really say. He new that his parents were happy and this was going to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
Ruthie and the twins were all around happy just like their parents their family was all going to be here plus Roxanne and Chandler and that everyone was in good sprits they were also very happy about the pile of presents that were under the tree.  
  
Review 


	2. Christmas Part2

Later that morning there was a mad rush at the Camden house flurries of opening presents and exchanging hugs with family members. Annie and Eric were at a high point of happiness with everyone here and the present commotion.  
  
But in the shadows outside the window stood a man looking in on the happiness of the Camden household a happiness that he had once been a part of a happiness that he longed to be in again. This man had once been a Camden they had helped him like they would have helped a son. But then realized that even though these people took him like family he was not one of them so he left but now he longed to be there opening presents with Sam and David without a worry in the world but unfortunately that could not be possible.  
  
Ruthie noticed the strange man at the door and beckoned Kevin so that she could tell him about this strange man outside the window. Kevin was skeptical as he thought Ruthie had a big imagination but when he saw the shadow at the door he deiced to take a look. He told everyone that he was going to get a breath of fresh air and slipped out the door.  
  
He looked around for the man and saw a man; a man who looked like he had hadn't had a shave in months and whose clothes were in rags. Kevin approached the man slowly and silently then bombarded him with questions. "Who are you and why are you here," Kevin asked. The man frightened at the sudden approach of Kevin and maybe more ran away without a sound.  
  
Meanwhile inside Roxanne and Lucy deiced to check on Kevin and his strange behavior. They slipped out and found a dejected Kevin walking along so they bombarded him with questions. "What are you doing and why," The girls asked him. He told them that Ruthie had seen a man outside the window and was kind of scared so he deiced to check on it. He found a man in rags and asked him some questions but because of the snow he ran away without Kevin chasing him.  
  
The girls were sympathetic and all three of them walked back to the Camden's with on question on there mind who was this man and what was his motive?  
  
Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this cliffhanger 


End file.
